VIZOR
by Jec.Ocha
Summary: "Aku melihatnya memasukkan sebuah pisau lipat ke dalam saku jasnya, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan kembali larut ke dalam alunan musik."/Kyuhyun bisa berkenalan dengan orang baru, tadinya dia berpikir 'teman baru'nya ini adalah orang yang dingin. Hal ini menyenangkan untuk seorang Kyuhyun./KYUMIN! CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**(Kyuhyun bisa berkenalan dengan orang baru, dan itu menyenangkan/"Aku melihatnya memasukkan sebuah pisau lipat kedalam saku jasnya tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan kembali larut dengan musik")**_

**Original by Jec Ocha  
**

.

**VIZOR**

_**In Japan**_

_Wanita itu berjalan masuk ke gerbang Homozon dengan membawa sebuah tas tenteng yang besar. Dari jauh raut wajah sang wanita terlihat tenang, tetapi jika diperhatikan dari dekat terlihat bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipis wanita tersebut._

_Kebetulan Kuil Sensoji siang itu terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa biksu yang memang selalu berdoa di kuil ini,_

_Wanita ini berjalan ke sisi kiri, ke Chozuya, sebuah bangunan kecil yang terdapat bak, tempat membersihkan diri sebelum masuk ke kuil. Tidak jauh dari chozuya ada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang._

_Dengan wajah yang terlihat cukup tenang, wanita itu memandang lingkungan sekitarnya. Lalu, setelah itu dia meletakkan tas besar tadi di bawah pohon. Wanita itu menatap tas tersebut dengan seringai muncul di wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang. _

_Kemudian, setelah dirasa cukup puas menatap tas itu. Sang wanita berjalan ke arah gerbang, dan keluar dari area kuil._

"_Jadilah yang lebih luar biasa lagi dariku."_

_Setelah keluar dari situ, sang wanita berjalan ke arah depan, terlihat seperti tanpa arah. Dia menatap lurus, namun satu hal yang dapat ditangkap dari wanita ini._

_Tatapannya__―__kosong._

_Wanita itu terus berjalan dan berjalan, tak menentu, karena lelah dia akhirnya berhenti sebentar dan duduk di kursi yang ada di halte tempat bus biasa berhenti._

_Wajahnya tertunduk, dia menarik napas._

_Tak lama, terdengar suara tawa pelan, lalu suara itu terdengar lagi dengan volume suara yang lebih keras._

"_Haha. Hahaha."_

_Wanita itu, ternyata dia tertawa. Bukan tawa bahagia, lihat tatapannya yang masih kosong. Dengan wajah yang terlihat__―__menyeramkan. _

_Orang-orang di daerah itu yang biasanya tidak pernah mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, langsung dengan sekejap memberikan tatapan mereka ke arah sang wanita._

_Saat merasa banyak mata yang menatapinya, dia berdiri. _

_Dia mulai berjalan lagi__―__tanpa arah. Masih dengan keadaan sebelumnya, dia masih terus tertawa sambil berjalan. _

_**South Korea, 2014**_

"_Pengumuman bagi seluruh siswa untuk segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai._"

Baru saja pengumuman terdengar di seluruh sudut sekolah, salah satu siswa yang baru saja mengikuti upacara tersebut melanggar pengumuman tadi.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang di sekolahnya, dan duduk disalah satu bangku di halaman. Dia mengeluarkan _ipod_ dari kantung celananya, lalu mendengarkan musik melalui _ipod _tersebut dengan _headset_.

Cukup larut dalam alunan musik yang didengarnya, dia mulai merasa kantuk. Tapi, matanya yang hampir terpejam justru terbuka saat melihat ada seseorang yang sekarang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk sedang…mengelap pisau lipat.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mempertajam penglihatannya. Pria yang sedang ditatapnya itu berbalik dan pergi. Walaupun, siswa ini sangat penasaran dengan kejadian yang barusan. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Kembali larut dengan alunan musik itu, dan hampir saja tertidur. Sampai, matanya yang hampir terpejam harus terbuka lagi saat merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Dia menoleh ke sampingnya,

"Kyu, tidak seharusnya kau mendengarkan musik di hari pertama sekolah." Gadis itu langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain,

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk sedikit bermain-main."

Seringaian yang muncul pada orang ini. Dia memasukkan pisau lipatnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Lalu, berjalan ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kau maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis?" pandangan Kyuhyun dari pemandangan di luar beralih ke arah seorang pria tua yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia berjalan dengan santai dan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Seluruh murid di kelas sontak terpana, karena sedari tadi tidak ada satupun murid yang dapat menjawab soal tersebut.

"Murid pintar." Puji sang guru―Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau boleh duduk lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Baik, "

Seluruh murid di kelas memandanganya dengan wajah kagum―Kyuhyun tersenyum angkuh.

_Tok..tok..cklek__―__pintu terbuka_.

"Permisi , Mr. Kim saya diminta oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk mengantar murid ini ke kelas anda." Seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam masuk bersama seorang siswa disampingnya.

"Baiklah, Biar anda yang membuka perkenalan diantara mereka. Saya hanya ingin menyapa mereka dengan soal-soal. Permisi." Mr. Kim berjalan keluar kelas. Dan Mr. Sungmin meminta kepada siswa tadi untuk duduk.

Sementara itu, di depan kelas. Pria tadi yang bersama siswa disampingnya, mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat siang, semua." Sapaan ringan yang diucapkan oleh pria yang sebenarnya terlihat muda dengan senyumannya.

"Siang, Mr." atmosfir yang terciptakan diruangan itu, terlihat cukup menyenangkan. Mungkin mereka senang melihat guru muda yang saat tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

"Perkenalkan, saya sebagai wali kelas dan juga guru Biologi kalian nantinya. Nama saya adalah Lee Sungmin, panggil saja Mr. Sungmin" seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepan kelas. Tapi tidak dengan si murid pintar yang saat ini sedang memandang keluar sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Bisakah kalian memusatkan perhatian kedepan?" Sungmin mulai memberi kode agar diperhatikan, tetapi sang murid pintar tidak menggubrisnya. Sampai, teman yang duduk didepannya menepuk pundaknya.

"Perhatikan, Kyu." Dia menunjuk ke arah depan. Dan Kyuhyun melepas _headset_nya juga mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Baiklah, ku pikir kalian semua sudah saling berkenalan. Jadi, tinggal Hyuk Jae saja yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Silahkan, Hyuk."

Siswa yang tadi masuk bersama dengan Sungmin langsung berdiri.

"Lee Hyuk Jae. Panggil saja Hyuk." Perkenalan yang cukup singkat, bahkan sangat singkat. Lalu, dia duduk kembali, sementara seluruh murid di kelas itu menatapnya―heran.

"Ya, kalau begitu. Kalian boleh di kelas dengan tenang. Hari pertama sekolah biasanya hanya untuk perkenalan saja. Kalau begitu, apa ada pertanyaan sebelum saya keluar?" membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang dirasanya tertekuk.

"Mr. Sungmin boleh tahu e-mailnya?" seorang siswi berambut panjang berwarna cokelat mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya dengan berani.

"Kalau ingin menghubungiku, silahkan hubungi lewat nomor guru yang tertera pada kertas peraturan yang diberi seusai upacara tadi. Apa ada lagi?"

Kelas menjadi diam, atmosfir mulai berubah ketika Sungmin dengan tenangnya menolak permintaan murid yang barusan bertanya.

Sungmin dengan tenang keluar kelas saat dirasanya sudah cukup untuk berkenalan dengan murid-muridnya.

.

Sungmin meraih ponsel yang ada di kantung celananya, dan tertera sebuah e-mail yang masuk. Dia membuka e-mail itu dan tersenyum.

"Mr. Sungmin!" dengan cekatan dia menaruh kembali ponselnya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya―sang murid tersenyum. Pria itu memandang siswinya dengan seksama, rambut yang indah, mungkin begitu juga dengan tubuhnya.

"Mr, kenapa menolakku saat aku meminta e-mail mu?" siswi itu menunjukkan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Sungmin menyeringai,

"Maaf, tapi aku membatasi hubunganku dengan murid." Sungmin mengelus kepala siswinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran Biologi dan sebagai imbalannya kau memberikan ku alamat e-mail mu?" siswi itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya―menggoda.

"Aku tidak berjanji. Tapi, berjuanglah." Sungmin mengelus pipi siswinya lalu pergi meninggalkan siswi itu dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Dengan santai dia berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah, lalu duduk di bangku yang ada situ.

Matanya menerawang, seperti mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dia tersenyum cukup dalam, bahkan sampai senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Dan harus menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan." Dia terkekeh.

"Semuanya harus menjadi lebih luar biasa lagi. Biar tidak bosan, aku harus _refreshing_ sepertinya." Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan lagi entah kemana.

.

.

Di sisi lain,

Kyuhyun terlihat bosan dengan keadaan di kelasnya. Dia malas berbincang-bincang dengan temannya, tapi dia ingat akan seseorang yang pernah berkata kalau _"hidup adalah bersosialisasi. Dan tahu membedakan privasi dan umum"_. Akhirnya dengan jengah, dia mulai menghampiri siapapun yang bisa diajaknya bicara.

Lalu, dia tertarik untuk berbicara dengan siswa yang telat masuknya dan siswa yang memiliki perkenalan singkat.

"Hei. Kyuhyun." Kyu mengulurkan tangannya dan hendak bersalaman dengan Hyuk. Walaupun dia terlihat dingin tapi pria itu menyambut uluran Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Hyuk Jae."

Karena dirasa kursi didepan Hyuk kosong, Kyuhyun menduduki kursi itu dan memutar kursi menjadi berhadapan dengan Hyuk.

"Kau dari SMP mana, Hyuk?" Kyuhyun memulai basa-basinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Hyuk menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya, walau kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya cukup tajam.

"Oh, begitu." Kyuhyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Mungkin biasanya dia terlihat tenang, tapi sejujurnya kalau berhadapan dengan orang baru. Dia agak sedikit―bingung.

"Kau suka musik sepertinya, Kyu?" Hyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya.

"Iya, sebenarnya hanya untuk menghilangkan raja jenuh. Bukan seorang maniak akan segala musik yang ada." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau suka film?" sekarang Kyuhyun yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Dia pikir, Hyuk bukan tipe yang suka berbicara.

"Aku hanya bingung menghadapi orang-orang baru." Seru Hyuk. Sepertinya dia cenayang, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka film. Dan sepertinya kita sama, aku juga suka bingung."

"Kau suka film yang ber-genre apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin, horror atau comedy."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak merasa takut setelah nonton film horror?" Hyuk menyeringai.

"Hm, kurasa tidak. Biasa saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mati mengenaskan, dan ternyata itu ulah penunggu disekolah ini. Misalkan, dia mati di dalam toilet. Apa kau takut ke toilet?" Hyuk mengeluarkan seringainya, hendak menakut-nakuti.

"Kalau itu toilet wanita, untuk apa aku merasa takut." Kyuhyun tertawa, sedangkan Hyuk hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kau, Hyuk. Suka film ber-genre apa?" Hyuk mengerutkan keningnya seperti berpikir.

"Hm, mungkin sadis. Ya, aku akan menontonnya kalau sedang tidak makan." Hyuk tersenyum, Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban teman barunya itu.

Cukup lama, sampai bel berbunyi. Mereka larut dalam obrolan keduanya. Dan akhirnya keduanya, pulang.

.

.

Pria itu cukup lama duduk di bangku taman, sampai akhirnya ponselnya berdering. Lalu, dia mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Dia mengangguk, setelah itu mematikan ponselnya. Dan bangkit berdiri.

Dia berjalan terus, akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah gedung tua tak berpenghuni. Dia menegakkan badannya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Lalu, berjalan kedalam gedung itu.

Pria ini menaiki tangga yang ada di dalam gedung tua ini, tanpa rasa takut. Dia terus naik, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terdapat dilantai paling atas. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah meringkuk dengan kedua tangan yang diikat dan mulut yang di tutup oleh sapu tangan.

"Sudah siap rupanya."

Dia melihat ke arah orang itu sambil menyeringai.

Sementara dengan mulut yang tertutup, orang itu berusaha menanyakan kepada pria tadi, "K-kau siapa?" Dia terlihat ketakutan, dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang indah, sayang." Pria itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan orang itu. Dia mengelus pipi orang itu.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku semakin ingin membawamu untuk pergi ke tempat yang indah itu." Dengan seringai yang terlihat jelas, pria itu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam saku jasnya.

Dia membuka sapu tangan yang menutupi mulut orang itu.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" orang itu sangat ketakutan.

"Aku bilang aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang indah sayang." Pria itu mulai mengeluarkan pisa lipat itu dari sarungnya, dan menggoreskan pisau itu ke pipi orang tersebut.

Orang yang menjadi korbannya ini berteriak kesakitan.

"Pipimu menggemaskan. Apalagi sekarang tambah indah dengan yang merah-merah itu." Pria itu terkekeh, lalu dia mulai menggoreskan pisaunya ke dahi sang korbannya.

Seperti mengukir sesuatu, setelah selesai. Dia tersenyum dengan hasil ukirannya di dahi sang korban tersebut.

Sang korban terus berteriak kesakitan.

"Belum pergi rupanya?" pria itu terkekeh. Dia mulai menggoreskan pisau di leher sang korban, melingkari pisaunya di leher itu. Lalu, saat pisau itu berada di tengah leher sang korba, dia mulai menggoreskan pisau itu kebawah. Sampai baju sang korban pun terkoyak, juga dengan darah yang mengalir.

Korbannya lemas, tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bangkit dan kabur, bahkan hanya sekedar berteriak pun dia sudah tidak sanggup.

"Kau sudah pergi, sayang?" pria itu menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah sang korban. Korbannya itu menatapnya, lalu membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan pisau lipat itu menghujam lehernya.

Sang pria menyeringai melihat korbannya, lalu dia membereskan segala sesuatunya.

"Aku mengesankan, bukan?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hello, readers.**

**Aku punya FF baru ni. Maaf kalo typo atau ada ceritanya yang belum jelas. Sejujurnya, aku membiarkan kalian bermain dengan logika kalian sendiri. Akan seperti apa alurnya nanti, biar kalian coba tebak. Aku menunggu kalian me-review :D. Mau request sesuatu? Boleh saja diketik di kotak review, hehe.  
**

**Enjoy yaa bacanya, hehe! Untuk terakhir kali,**

**Jangan lupa review:D!**

**-Jec Ocha-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Original by Jec. Ocha**

**.**

**VIZOR**

_**South Korea, 2014**_

"_Kembali lagi dengan saya Lee Tae Kyung dalam Spot News hari ini. Dan untuk berita terakhir ,kali ini mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah gedung tua. Berikut rekan saya Hye Li akan meliput berita langsung dari tempat kejadian…" ujar seorang pembawa berita pada salah satu stasiun tv terkenal di Korea Selatam._

"_Ya, dengan saya Hye Li. Kali ini saya akan membawa berita mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah gedung tua di distrik Gangnam. Menurut penyelidikan polisi setempat, motif pembunuhan seperti ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Terlihat di dahi korban terdapat sebuah ukiran yang diperkirakan dibuat oleh pisau, dan terdapat kata "VIZOR" di dahi korban tersebut. Dan disamping saya sekarang ada Mr. Choi Siwon selaku kepala kepolisian disini..." , sang reporter memberikan kesempatan kepada seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan garis wajah berwibawa dan tegas,_

"_Sebelumnya kami, polisi setempat belum pernah menemukan motif pembunuhan seperti ini. Memberi goresan luka berupa sebuah kata, dan juga mencuci seluruh darah korban. Dan sepertinya dicuci dengan deterjen pembersih. Ini masih praduga sementara, dan untuk kedepannya kami masih menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut. Karna disamping begitu bersihnya pembunuhan yang dilakukan, sang pembunuh juga tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Dan untuk pemirsa sekalian diharapkan untuk berhati-hati selalu, karena kita tidak tahu siapa penjahat disekitar kita." pria tersebut tersenyum sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya._

"_Baiklah, saya kembalikan kepada rekan saya Lee Tae Kyung yang berada di studio. Sekian liputan langsung dari saya Hye Li." _

"_Ya, sekian perjumpaan kita pada sore hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk terus saksikan Spot News, sekian dan terima kasih." Salam sang reporter sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kringg..kringg..

"Ck, berisik sekali." Dengan sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi malasnya dan mengambil telepon genggam miliknya di meja kecil dekat tv.

_Klik…_

"_Halo?"_ sapa orang diseberang sana.

"Hm, ada apa?" Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi malasnya,

"_Kyu, kau sudah dengar berita di televisi?" _

"Berita yang mana? Berita dari tv itu tidak hanya satu ada dua, Lee Sun Kyu!" pria itu menghembuskan nafas ̶̶̶̶̶ kesal.

"_Tentang pembunuhan itu! Vizor! Kau tahu tidak sih? Korbannya kan murid sekolah sebelah. Si primadona berambut pendek, lalu aku tidak mengerti kenapa rambutnya di cat jadi warna merah kecoklatan pasti dia ingin sepertiku hihi, ah bukan itu yang ingin ku bicarakan. Maksudku, apa kau tahu berita itu?" _

"Baru saja aku mendengar berita itu. Menurut ku, sungguh sadis dan mengesankan. Hebat sekali, dia bisa membuat bingung para penyelidik." Kyuhyun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, tanda bahwa dia mulai menikmati pembicaraan,

"_Yap benar sekali, Kyu! Dan dari mana idenya si pembunuh kejam itu! Dia mencuci darah dengan deterjen dan gila! Aku sih mana kuat ya kalau jadi para penyelidik itu. Pasti bau darah dicampur bau deterjen itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, Kyu."_

"Kita lihat saja selanjutnya, apakah para penyelidik itu bisa menyelesaikan kasus seperti ini. Atau korban semakin bertambah."

"_Iya aku akan melihat berita berikutnya! Haha. Jangan lupa besok sekolah, Kyu!"_

"Oh ya, rambut mu kan merah kecoklatan. Hati-hati, jangan-jangan kau korban selanjutnya! Hahaha."

"_Kyu! Besok aku akan memukul bokongmu! Percayalah, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Selamat malam dan semoga kau bermimpi buruk. Bye!"_

_Klik._

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya sambil tertawa,

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda, bodoh."

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, lalu menaruh ponselnya di meja dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

Pria itu menaruh pisau lipat kesayangannya di sebuah laci khusus, sambil menatap televisi yang sekarang sedang menampilkan mayat wanita yang telah disensor. Dia menyeringai,

"Untuk apa gambarnya di blur kalau aku sudah tahu jelas bentuknya? Haha. Dasar bodoh."

Dia berjalan ke arah dapur, membuat secangkir kopi. Lalu kembali beranjak ke ruang tamu, menonton televisi sambil menyesap kopi pahitnya.

"Kalau saja dia tidak secantik itu. Mungkin aku tidak akan menodai wajahnya. Atau, rambutnya yang indah itu, tidak sama dengan warna cairan yang mengalir bila aku menodai wajahnya dengan pisauku."

"_Penjahatnya sungguh kejam! Apakah dia tidak tahu, bahwa temanku itu sangat baik? Kenapa harus membunuh dengan cara mengejamkan begini?" terlihat seorang gadis berkuncir di layar televisi, sambil menangis dia mengeluarkan isi hatinya._

"_Iya benar! Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati? Hiks."_

"Bodoh! Kau rela mati demi temanmu? Apa dia sebaik itu? Haha. Kenapa semakin hari, orang-orang semakin memiliki pemikiran yang tidak manusiawi.?" Pria itu menyeringai sambil kembali menyesap kopi pahitnya,

"Lebih tidak manusiawi aku atau mereka? Haha" dia tertawa ̶ terlihat kejam.

"Sudahlah, apa peduliku?"

Pria itu bangkit berdiri lalu beranjak ke arah kursi malasnya.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, semua"

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kim."

"Hari ini saya hanya akan member tugas, dan jika tugas kalian sudah selesai. Silahkan kirimkan lewat e-mail ke e-mail saya. Nanti, tugas dan e-mail saya akan saya berikan kepada ketua kelas. Dan untuk Cho Kyuhyun, mari ikut saya." Ujar pria paruh baya tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu saat ditanya _"kenapa kau dipanggil?"_ oleh teman sebangkunya.

.

Suasana ruang guru terlihat sepi, hanya ada sekitar 2/3 orang guru yang sedang menunggu jam mengajar. Di pojok ruangan terlihat Kyuhyun dan yang sedang berbincang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, langsung saja ya saya tanyakan. Apa benar kau pernah memenangkan beberapa lomba di sekolahmu sebelumnya?" tanya

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Pernah, Mr."

"Mata pelajaran apa saja?"

"Biologi dan Ilmu tentang teknologi dan komputer."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mewakili sekolah kita untuk olimpiade Biologi?" tersenyum, sejujurnya dia sangat mengharapkan persetujuan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan masih baru disini, kenapa tidak senior saja?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum.

" memilih mu. Dia yang akan menjadi Pembina mu untuk olimpiade kali ini. Ah, aku harus pergi. Mohon bantuannya, Cho." bangkit berdiri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong-bengong atas tindakan seenaknya sendiri dari gurunya.

_Puk.._

"Halo, Cho Kyuhyun." Sapa Mr. Sungmin, yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tentu sudah diberi tahu oleh ? Bisakah kita memulai pelajarannya setelah pulang sekolah hari ini?" tanya

"Hm, sepertinya tidak. Aku bahkan belum menyetujui hal olimpiade itu." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya ̶ kesal.

"Kalau begitu sekarang? Kau tidak usah masuk ke kelas dulu. Olimpiade ini sangat penting." Sungmin tersenyum ̶ sangat manis, menurut pemikiran Kyuhyun.

"Aku sih malas masuk kelas, Mr. Tapi, aku juga malas untuk belajar sekarang. Aku menyetujui olimpiade itu asalkan setiap belajar kau menyiapkan makanan." Kyuhyun menyengir. Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya,

"Baiklah, asal kau rela berlama-lama dengan ku." Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

_Imut.._

Pikiran Kyuhyun jadi terpecah karena senyuman itu.

"Ehem, makanan apa yang mau aku bawakan saat kita belajar?" tanya

"Hahaha, tidak usah. Aku hanya bercanda. Memangnya harus hari ini belajar? Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, apa hal yang kau sukai?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku suka bermain game. Kalau olimpiadenya tentang starcraft aku mau ikut." Kyuhyun menyengir mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menyetujui olimpiade ini. Olimpiadenya akan diadakan disekolah kita, jadi kau tidak perlu repot untuk pergi keluar dari sekolah. Lagipula, kita bisa belajar di luar area sekolah jika kau bosan."

"Dan kau akan mentraktirku, Mr?" Sungmin terkekeh,

"Baiklah, bila aku sedang punya uang lebih."

"Aku yakin kau punya, Mr"

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Mr jika sedang seperti ini. Lagipula, aku masih muda. Bahkan umur kita sama sekali tidak beda jauh." Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah mata.

_Tidak kuattt.._batin Kyuhyun

"Ya, dan aku percaya. Kau sangat imut, Terlihat seperti bayi."

"Dan kau sudah mulai berani dengan gurumu, Cho?" Sungmin membuat senyuman sinis, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyengir.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Besok saja kita belajar. Jika kau sedang tidak bosan." Ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, saat dia hendak pergi. Dia berkata, "Senang berbincang dengan-mu, Ming." ̶ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu.

"Beraninya kau! " Sungmin mengulum senyumnya lalu beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

Pria itu mengenakan jaket hitamnya dan kacamata hitamnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemennya ke arah taman di dekat situ. Ketika melihat bangku taman yang kosong, dia duduk dan tak lama kemudian. Dering ponselnya terdengar,

_Klik._

"Ya?"

"Oke, baiklah." Pria itu bangkit berdiri lalu beranjak pergi.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang, cukup lama.

Dan akhirnya, dia sampai di sebuah toilet umum, matanya tertuju pada sebuah _paper bag_ yang cukup besar dibawah pohon. Dengan cekatan diambilnya _paper bag_ tersebut, lalu dia masuk ke toilet umum.

Ketika melihat bahwa toilet itu sepi, dia menghembuskan nafas lega. Pria itu berjalan ke bilik paling pojok. Lalu, setelah selesai dia keluar dengan pakaian yang telah berganti.

Pria itu keluar dari toilet umum dan menaruh _paper bag _tersebut ke bawah pohon tadi. Dan berjalan ke arah belakang toilet umum, disitu sudah ada motor pengantar pizza dan 2 kotak pizza juga alamat yang akan ditujunya.

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sun Kyu sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah Sun Kyu,

"Sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya paling tidak kau sedikit lebih lama dirumah ku. Apalagi, kau pasti akan semakin jarang bermain karena harus ikut olimpiade." Sun Kyu merengut,

"Aku tidak akan belajar setiap hari. Kau bisa bermain dengan yang lain juga kan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Kau jangan lupa kunci pintu, kau kan sendirian. Dan jangan bertindak ceroboh ya."

"Oke"

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi. Sementara itu, ketika Sun Kyu hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya dia dikagetkan oleh suara,

"Permisi, anda nona Lee Sun Kyu kan?" Sun Kyu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pengantar pizza yang menggunakan masker dan mengenakan topi pengantar pizza.

Sun Kyu menaikkann sebelah alisnya, dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ada pizza?

"Perasaanku, aku tidak memesan pizza. Tapi nama yang kau sebutkan memang namaku."

Sun Kyu menutup mulutnya, dia seharusnya tidak membenarkan ucapan si pengantar pizza yang mencurigakan ini.

_Ingat, aku tidak boleh ceroboh!_ Batin Sun Kyu.

"Baiklah, ini pizza anda silahkan dinikmati." Pengantar pizza itu memberi kotak pizza tersebut dan diambil oleh Sun Kyu.

_Mungkin ini anugerah dari Tuhan. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati pizza dirumah, sendirian_.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil uang dulu ya."

Tepat saat Sun Kyu membalikkan badannya saat itu juga pengantar pizza itu menangkup mulut Sun Kyu dengan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius.

_Sudah kuduga, kenapa aku bodoh…_batin Sun Kyu, dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

.

.

Pria itu melepas maskernya dan topi pengantar pizzanya, dia berdiri dihadapan seorang gadis. Warna rambutnya mengingatkan dia tentang sesuatu,

Tidak lama gadis itu mulai kembali kesadarannya, pria itu segera memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Hngg…" gumam gadis itu. Dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya, saat tersadar dia sangat kaget kalau dirinya sedang duduk disebuah kursi dalam posisi terikat dan juga dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria dan.

"Apa-apaan ini? K-kau, si-siapa?!" Gadis itu ketakutan.

Pria itu tersenyum ̶ kejam.

"Kau akan ku bawa ketempat paling indah, sayang." Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Kau siapa?! K-kau, pa-pasti pe-penjahat! Yak!" gadis itu tergagap, dan hal itu semakin membuat sang pria senang.

"Kau kenal aku, Sun Kyu. Lee Sun Kyu." Pria itu tersenyum sinis,

_Siapa dia? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaranya. Dari postur tubuhnya…_

Sun Kyu memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama, dia mengamati pria tersebut. Dia pengantar pizza tadi, tapi sekarang dia memakai kacamata hitam.

"Cepat lepaskan aku! Atau.. atau.."

"Atau apa? Kau ingin pergi dan melaporkan aku ke polisi? Tidak akan bisa, Sun Kyu." Pria itu tersenyum sinis, lagi. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya ̶ pisau lipat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau inignkan? Apa itu? Apa kau akan membunuhku? Kau. Kau siapa?! HYAAA!" Sun Kyu, gadis itu. Dia berteriak sangat kencang, namun percuma. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Pria itu menangkup wajah Sun Kyu, lalu mulai menggoreskan sesuat di dahi gadis itu. Karena gadis itu tidak bisa diam dan selalu menggerakkan wajahnya karena menahan sakit. Pria itu merasa murka dan,

"Kau ingin aku bertindak lebih kasar ya?"

Pria itu, dia mulai menggoreskan pisau lipatnya di leher gadis itu. Memutar…gadis itu menjerit menahan sakit. Pisau itu berputar sekali lagi, menggores luka yang lebih dalam di leher gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya, pisau itu terbenam di tengah leher sang gadis, lalu turun sampai tepat di dada sebelah kiri. Dan pria itu menghujamkan pisaunya.

"AHHH!..."

…..

Gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran begitu saja…bukan, kehilangan nyawa.

Pria itu tersenyum,

"Maafkan aku, Sun Kyu. Dan aku cukup mengesankan bukan?"

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mulai membereskan segala sesuatunya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Halooo! Akhirnya, aku bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan penuh "kemumetan" yang berasal dari segala ujian yang ada(?). Intinya, terima kasih sudah yang mau baca, yang jadi silent/active readers. Jangan sungkan ya untuk nge review atau ngirim Private Message. Karna itu sangat aku butuhkan sebagai motivasi, thankyou^^**


End file.
